Motherpeace
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: Sequel to "Lose Yourself", set six years later. we follow Princess Catherine Riddle, who is now in her third year at Hogwarts, but when her mother discovers something that could change her & her little brother's life, what role will she play?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! I am here with the sequel to 'Lose Yourself'. This part will revolve around Tom & Rain's kids. Now, I know many are wondering why I killed both Tom & Draco…well, it plays a part, so don't yell at me…. Oh since I believe that I was a musician for all my past lives, I will be using music in my chapters a lot more then in Lose Yourself….

**Songs:** Kenny Rogers- Hand prints on the Wall & Ashanti- Thank You

**Chapter 1: **

_(The first chapter will be mostly focused on the family as a whole, but I don't plan on making every chapter like this…hmm any suggestions?)_

She was strong, beautiful and probably the most powerful of any who walked the streets of London, but one would never know her dark personality by the way she was smiling and dotting on the boy dancing around her or the way she chatted with the girl next to her who almost looked like another version of the taller woman, for only her long brown hair told them apart.

Lady Rain Riddle was a witch with a reputation that no one that day in Diagon Alley would believe. She laughed and sparkled so in the presence of her children that all around her brushed off the reports from the stray opposition to the Lady Riddle's seat in the Ministry.

Several people stopped when they heard her speak, anger in her voice.

"They said WHAT?" Rain seethed, kneeling down to face her son.

"Mama, they were calling you a whore and said that we were spawns from other men, lucky enough to look like you so father would never know." He replied, picking at the hem of his shirt.

Rain's eyes sparked, but before she could say anything, Catherine pulled her five-year-old brother into her arms, wrapping him in a tight embrace while her mother stood.

"Hush little one, you know that people only want to hurt mummy by saying those things. You look so much like father, you know that right?" Catherine whispered, kissing his cheek. "Kenneth, don't you think you should kiss mummy?" She added in a small whisper.

Catherine was only thirteen, but it seemed she housed an old soul, one that constantly watched out for her brother & mother, starting as soon as Kenneth was born, helping her mother out while she tried to raise her son while still grieving her husband.

When Kenneth nodded, she let him slip down before he was brought into another tight embrace, smiling at Catherine when Kenneth kissed her cheek.

The rest of the day went on in relative harmony, Kenneth weaseling Rain into buying him a dog, a German Shepard puppy who had Rain cooing it while walking into Flourish & Blotts, looking for Catherine just as she paid for her school books. Rain smiled as Kenneth walked alongside his sister, fingering the new divination book she had, tears pricking her eyes as she fingered the small ring on her left hand, the diamond almost foreign to her mind. She had stopped wearing her ring when she became fully involved in the Ministry, fearing something would happen to the one last thing she had from Tom. But after Kenneth had found it playing in her room the week before, she had taken to wearing it again.

The puppy barked, drawing her children's attention, Catherine nearly squealing as she fussed over the black & tan puppy, who Kenneth had taken to calling Conall, Irish for Strong as Wolf. Rain just stood back and smiled at her children again, sparks coming back to her eyes, watching Kenneth laugh with Catherine.

_"Days go by so quickly_

_Summer turns to fall_

_Seems like only yesterday_

_That you began to crawl_

_So don't be afraid to take that step_

_I'll catch you when you fall_

_I don't mind if you leave behind_

_A few handprints on the wall"_

**MONTH LATER**

This scarlet train never ceased the way her heart thought of Tom, on her first venture to Hogwarts, now under the direction of Severus Snape. She was listening to Kenneth play with Conall when a voice brought her out of her musings.

"AUNTY RAIN!"

A blonde blur connected with her leg, pushing her down, landing on her butt as the figured moved to hug her neck. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around the boy, kissing his head before moving him back.

"Jacob, you should be more careful. I gotten hurt little man, no we don't want that now do we?" She chided half-heartedly.

"Sorry aunty, it's just that we got back from Paris and we wanted to come see Cathy off." Jacob responded, batting his eyelashes over his beautiful green eye/ blue eye.

Sighing she kissed his cheek and looked up at his father. Harry Potter smiled as Jacob Draconis Potter sweet-talked his aunt to not scold him again. She gave him a look that had the dark haired Veela picking up his son up, despite protests from said boy. An hour later they said their goodbyes to Catherine, who smiled and waved fiercely as her family disappeared from view.

Rain, Kenneth, Jacob & Harry flooed back to Riddle Manor, Rain tucking Kenneth in for his nap, Conall next him on the bed. She went back to the den and sat talking with Harry; Jacob curled up with his head on her lap. This went on for about three hours until he took Jacob in his arms, kissed her cheek and flooed home.

She made her way back into Kenneth's room, curling up on the bed with him, smiling down at her little boy that so resembled her Tom. She kissed his head before silently singing to him, choking back tears when he curled into her chest.

_"I just wanna say_

_that I'm thankful for having you_

_in my life, I wanna say thank you_

_I wanna say, I wanna say thank you_

_for being in my life._

_I wanna say thank you, and I miss you_

_and I wish you were here with me_

_saying thank you and I love you for_

_being in my life. I dunno_

_I dunno_

_I dunno what I would do if I didn't_

_Have you in my life, in my life_

_I wanna say thank you, I love you,_

_and I miss you. I just wanna say_

_thank you, I love you and I miss_

_you"_

She let her eyes droop and fell asleep with her arms tight around Kenneth. She was unaware of several sets of eyes watching her.

**A/N:** YAH! I love the first chapter of a story, ok anyway I won't be posting anything until after my midterms are all done so I can concentrate on them. I hope you like and reviews are appreciated!

Words:1,128


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **OK, know that the hell of midterms is over; I am going to start working on Chapter 2…Yah! OK, So like I said, I will be concentrating on Catherine in this story, but that doesn't mean I won't look in on Rain and family every now and then…I realized that i never said where Jacob went to school, since he is three years younger then Catherine. He goes to school in France, where Harry is living now.....ok?

**Songs:** _Michael Buble- Lost_ & _Ashley Gearing- Can You Hear Me When I Talk To You (ok, it keeps putting the songs in one lump. it won't let me separate it, so bear with me ok?)_

**Chapter 2:**

Catherine sat down after the train pulled out of sight from the station, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She didn't like leaving her mother alone, even if Kenneth was there, because she knew that her mother could fall into depression easily thinking about her father.

She never properly grieved for her father, her mother unknowingly keeping her attention on her and her baby brother. After Kenneth was born, Catherine refused to allow any tears to fall as she helped raise him. But she wasn't a cold person, in fact she was a warm, cheerful person in school, never letting any see her do anything but smile or laugh, quite like her mother while she attended Hogwarts.

But thoughts of what her father would be doing right now if he was alive never stopped creeping into her head, a reminder that his death was always on her mind. She fiddled with the small pendent that never left her neck; the last present she had received from her father. It was triple moon with garnet gemstone on the full moon, her birthstone, and an inscription on the back in old elvish: Diennna Lythis Kianna Fulla or "beloved gem of my soul". She held back as a sob as the memory played through her mind, causing her to crash down onto the seat, knees drawn to her chest.

_Catherine was sitting between her mother and her Uncle Draco as her Uncle Harry told a funny story, but all attention was drawn to Biddy the house elf when a large cinnamon-vanilla cake was brought into the room, seven large birthday candles on top of it. Everyone started singing to her as they moved to the table, when warm hands brought her into a familiar hold._

_"Sorry I'm late princess."_

_"Daddy!" She whispered, turning to hug him._

_"I'm happy I didn't miss the cake. Oh, Cathy, I got something for you here." Tom whispered back, kneeling down in front of his daughter, giving her a small black box._

_Opening it, Catherine gave a small gasp, kissing her father's cheek before rushing to her mother, who smiled and teared up as well, giving Tom a knowing look when she read the inscription. Everyone turned to the cake again while Tom wrapped her arms around Rain's waist, his hands resting on her slight baby bump._

Tears poured down her face as Catherine's shoulders rocked with silent sobs. She knew her Elvin powers were starting to come in full force again when the doors locked and music began playing while she curled up tight against the window.

_"Every night I have the same dream_

_The one where you get to hold me_

_We laugh and talk until the morning_

_And then you vanish, yeah_

_It always leaves me feeling helpless_

_When I wake up and you're not there_

_Can you hear me when I talk to you?_

_Do you know how much I'd love to be with you?_

_Can you hear me when I talk to you?_

_'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew_

_Living in this world without you_

_I constantly search through my memories_

_Hoping that I find some treasures_

_That I passed over,yeah_

_All that I took for granted_

_Means so much now and I won't let it go_

_Can you hear me when I talk to you?_

_'Cause I never said some things that I meant to_

_Can you hear me when I talk to you?_

_'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew?"_

When all energy left her body, Catherine fell into a silent sleep, arms still wrapped tightly around her knees. The door remained locked and all any saw through the pulled curtains was the sleeping princess, body brought into a tight ball next to the window.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Breathing in the moisture filled air, Catherine rushed into the nearest carriage just as the sky opened up, drenching all who followed her into the 'horse-less' carriage. Catherine could see the gaunt, ink black creatures pulling the carriages towards Hogwarts, another reminder of her father's death.

She made it into Hogwarts without being soaked, made it through the sorting feast without anyone talking to her and now found herself halfway to Ravenclaw tower when she was pulled into a nearby alcove. Half expecting her boyfriend Jason, she smiled a small, sultry grin, but blonde hair threw her; her boyfriend had black hair, not platinum blo-

"Don't you dare scream, Cathy. I just got my hearing back and although I want to hear your voice, I'd rather not find out if you have your mother's lungs."

Tears pricked her eyes as her fingers shacked violently as they gently touched the smiling face before collapsing into her uncle's arms, sobs once again violently shaking her body as graceful Veela arms held her protectively against a warm chest. When she finally regained her breathe, she whispered

"How is this possible? I saw you die in Uncle Harry's arms, how are you here?"

"If I had truly died, Harry wouldn't be here anymore. Veelas can't live without their mates, princess. The same goes for your mother's Elvin blood." Draco whispered back.

Catherine jerked back, eyes full of disbelief and anger. "Lies, if father didn't really die, then why did he stay away?!" She hissed, eyes glowing dangerously red.

"We didn't stay in this world, but we didn't die! I don't know how to explain it, but some fucking deity stole us form this world to use us for her fucking plan. Do you think I liked being away from my mate and child or the bloody fact that my little girl was killed from that poison? Catherine, I have been trying for the last six years to get back to all of you, as has your father, but that fucking deity kept us in her world." Draco punched the wall behind him, tears streaming down his pale skin.

Catherine was pale as snow as she took in her uncle's words, realizing that he was right, on far too many levels. She walked forward, wrapping her arms around him again, her eyes free from tears this time though. She was thinking hard as she sat both of them down, her uncle now watching her intently.

" You look just like her when you think. I would know you anywhere, princess." He said, kissing her cheek.

She was silent for some time before she stood facing him with her magic sparking around her. "Where's father?"

"He will be here soon, princess." Her uncle responded.

Nodding, she continued.

"Go to France, find Uncle Harry and Jacob. Tell him you're alive and hug your son. I need some time alone to think." She kissed his cheek before continuing the rest of her path to Ravenclaw tower.

Draco stood after a moment; running a shaky hand through his hair, silver eyes smiling lovingly as his niece/goddaughter walked away, her form like Rain's but an aura all her own. He gabbed the pendent around his neck before disappearing away from Hogwarts to the Potter-Malfoy manor in France.

Meanwhile, up in Ravenclaw tower, Catherine was sitting against Jason's chest, who had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, a silent yet strong support for the elf. He knew she was thinking about something important, explaining her silence, but he said nothing, only held her close, showing her his devotion.

Jason Brown was a unique being in Ravenclaw tower, as he was a Slytherin, but after the first time he had come up to the tower a year ago with Catherine and the other birds had ruffled their feathers only to have them shoved down by her yells, he was just another student in the common room. He had long, ink black hair and deep blue eyes, that had captivated Catherine the first time she met the six foot chaser; but he had ignored her at first, but since when has a Riddle been denied what they wanted? After much pestering from both his and her friends, he asked her out, gaining a smile and a peck on the cheek.

After sitting against a brooding Jason for a while, Catherine became greatly aware of her pendent warming suddenly against her skin. She knew instantly that it was her father's presence, but she was torn between seeing him and running to her mother, deciding against the later until she had seen her father with her own eyes. After successfully ridding the tower common room of her boyfriend and her fellow ravens, she sat at the window again, the soft patter of rain like drums in her ear.

_"Cause you are not alone_

_I'm always there with you_

_And we'll get lost together_

_Till the light comes pouring through_

_'Cause when you feel like you're done_

_And the darkness has won_

_Babe, you're not lost_

_When your world's crashing down_

_And you can't bear the thought_

_I said, babe, you're not lost_

_Life can show no mercy_

_It can tear your soul apart_

_It can make you feel like you've gone crazy_

_But you're not_

_Though things have seemed to change_

_There's one thing that's still the same_

_In my heart you have remained_

_And we can fly, fly, fly away"_

She felt him before she saw or heard him, his mere aura enough to prove her uncle's words true and she turned to see her father, pale and shaky, leaning against the nearest wall, eyes wide, taking in her appearance.

"I had to tell myself three times that you weren't Rain, but my little Cathy." His voice was worn & raspy, spurring Catherine to move forward, conjuring a glass of water, which he drank in one go. His warm brown eyes looked at her again to see tears streaming down her face while her magic pulsed around her, so like her mother's had done that night more then a decade ago. But, unlike his wife's, Cathy's pushed him away, as if she didn't want to believe what was in front of her, and he knew why.

"Princess, I know this is hard. I can barely comprehend that I have been gone for so long and I know th-"

His words were cut short as a small 'daddy' invaded the air and she tackled him, sending him to the ground, tears hitting his chest. He was frozen for a moment before his arms encircled her back, holding her close as she unleashed a waterfall onto his robes. He was whispering a small lullaby to her as he sat, pulling her into his lap, his brown hair falling over his eyes, trying to reign in his emotions.

He held her tight for an eternity, until the rain stopped and a full moon peaked out through the storm clouds, shining in on the pair. He looked down to see Catherine wide awake, her fingers gripping his robes, the same ones he had one the night he 'died' six years ago.

_'Mama, please don't hate me, but you need to see him. I know that you just finally agreed with his 'passing'…oh Kenneth, you get to see him.'_ She thought as his fingers gently curled her hair.

"Kenneth?" He whispered, his voice bringing her to life again.

"I'd forgotten you could read my mind, mama never tried to. Yah, we named him Kenneth Draconis Riddle and gods, does he look like you, father." She responded, standing.

He stood after her, his energy and health almost restored as he looked over his clothes with distain. He looked up to see her going up the stairs that he guessed lead to the girls dormitory.

"I'll be right back, so stay right here, ok?"

When he nodded, she continued up the stairs, allowing him to move to her bag, seeing a familiar book right on top. Grabbing Slytherin's book, he could see her notes next to Rain, Harry and Draco's in any available margin space, making it seem like the book was filled to every edge. Hearing the door close, he slipped the book back into her bag just as she came down the stairs, a small bundle in her hands and a cloak half pinned around her shoulders.

"Mother doesn't know I have this; she thinks it's still locked up in her room. But I've had it with me for the last two years here. It's been one of the main reasons I've kept my sanity helping mom, Kenneth, Jacob and Uncle Harry while keeping my grief for you to myself. Just by having your wand with me at all times helped me because it still houses your aura." She whispered before handing over his wand with a small smile in her pale lips.

His long fingers wrapped around the wood, magic sparking through him again before a series of charms refreshed his appearance, Catherine seeing her father again as he smiled at her.

"I suggest you bring armor when we see your mother. I know my wife and she'll throw things, burn all around her then ask where the hell I've been before hugging me."

"But mamas not as strong as she used to be; I know for a fact that she's only survived because of Kenneth and me. She fell into such a depression after you…after you died that it became almost impossible for her to eat or do anything." Catherine responded in a small whisper.

Resting his hand on her head, Tom kissed her forehead before moving his arm to encircle her shoulders. "I'll take care of mom now, ok? Don't be so sturdy princess, you're thirteen, you can be thirteen, not twenty."

She nodded and he activated the portkey around her neck, taking them back to Riddle manor.

**A/N**: YAH Tom and Draco are back. I know it seems weird, but next chapter will explain everything! So what do you think?

words: 2,837


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I'm very happy that I had my two normal reviewers for Lose Yourself review last chapter YAY! Ok, now onto Chapter 3!

**SONGS:** Thriving Ivory- Hey Lady & Paramore- Decode

_I'm asking right now: I need a beta and if anyone is willing, please PM me…_

**Chapter 3:**

Catherine never liked to portkey, nausea setting in the minute she landed on the outskirts of Riddle Manor, fingers clutching her father's robes as he held a protective hand on her shoulders.

When her normal color returned, she nodded and they walked the short distance to the grand doors of their home, silently making their way into the dark hallways. Thinking her mother would be in the study, Catherine peeked in only to find it empty, then her father's voice whispered

"Cathy, she's in the library. It seems she was always in there when she wasn't busy with the Ministry or you, her nose buried in any volume." Catherine could hear the love in her father's voice as he talked about Rain as they ascended the stairs.

They both fell silent as they walked up the stairs, her brown eyes shooting over to his figure, as if she was constantly trying to show her logical mind that this was real and she wasn't dreaming that her father walked his manor again. He looked just like he did the day he 'died': his hair had grown to his ears, the brown locks bouncing as he walked. His eyes were just as bright and vivid as when she last saw him, showing everyone that he might be forty-five, but he was always eighteen when his family was around.

Tom was silent was he secretly observed his heir, his Cathy. She looked like a carbon copy of his Rain, but her hair set her apart, the long brunette locks differing from Rain's auburn. She also carried an aura that seemed more weathered and used, one that raised concern from the dark wizard. She had a small scar on her chin; several on her fingers that grasped the railing with a strength he knew came from growing up too fast; and then there were her arms: several long cuts and scars, that he could see through the thin fabric, adored her arms like a pattern, three bright red, recently added.

Tom was about to interrogate her when she stopped and begged him with wet eyes to be silent as she knocked on the library door.

"Come in." Rain's voice said through the oak, erasing any thought from Tom's mind.

Catherine looked back briefly before pushing the door open, finding her mother curled up on the window seat, Conall at her feet, an ancient book hovering in front of her. She had her auburn hair pulled back into a loose bun that rested at the nape of her neck, a long black shirt pulled over her denim-clad legs. She looked up with tired eyes that smiled as they took Catherine standing awkwardly in the doorway, her actions fidgety.

"Catherine, what are back so soon? Did you forget something?" Rain asked, standing quickly before she made her way over to her daughter.

"I didn't forget anything, par say, but I need to tell you something." She replied, moving forward before her mother could see her father behind her.

Rain's eyes were glued on Catherine as said witch fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve, as if she was afraid to speak. She looked ready to bolt when Rain gently sat her down, taking her hands into her own.

"I've been meaning to ask you…about father…" Her voice trailed off, tears pricking her warm, brown eyes.

"If this is about Jason, then you need to stop worrying. I know for a fact that he would love and approve of him, just as I do. If that is the reason your home already, then should have just writt-" She was interrupted when Catherine jumped up.

"Mother, you're making this harder on me then it needs to be. I know father would love Jason as much as I do, but what I am asking you is how are you still alive, six years after he died?"

Rain was silent, eyes wide with shock as she watched Catherine, who continued.

"You told me that you and father were soul mates and from what I know, you shouldn't have survived six years ago." She stopped and let a long breath out before kneeling in front of Rain. "What if father is still alive, somewhere?"

"Impossible, love, it's not probable. He would have been here already."

"But what if he couldn't? What if something stopped him from returning back to us?"

Rain was silent again, clutching her wedding band tight to her chest. Catherine cast a look to the floor before she whispered

"Forgive me, sweet mother."

Before Rain could react, Catherine was at the door, whispering before a tanned hand wiped the tears from her face, a loud gasp echoing behind her as Rain took in the man that walked into the room, eyes weary and longing.

"Impossible…IMPOSSIBLE!" She screamed, her wand already pointed at Tom's chest.

But Catherine jumped in front of him, staring her mother down. " Mama, stop it! I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't know that he was the real thing."

"Catherine, step away from that man. He is not-"

"Rain, please stop. This is not how I imagined my return to be, but I will not hesitate to react if you fire one spell towards Cathy." His wand gripped tight in his hand, pointed towards not his wife but the ground.

Rain felt her skin pale and her wand dropped to the floor in a silent thud while Tom pocketed his. She took in his features: worn and tired, but still like he was six years ago. She didn't want to believe it and apparently Catherine knew this, because she approached her mother again, her necklace shown.

"Since that day, six years ago, my necklace has been ice cold." She whispered, before grabbing her mother's hand and placing the pendant in it.

"Warm, warm as a fire." Rain gasped, pulling her hand back, letting the triple moons hit Cathy's chest.

"Rain, please, don't hate her. She was the first to know because Draco found her first."

"Draco…oh god, Harry." Rain whispered, sitting again.

"He should know by now, I sent Uncle Draco along to France after he ambushed me in the hallway. Scared the crap out of me, but I knew his words were true."

When she felt her mother's eyes on her, she began telling her everything Draco had told her and then what happened when Tom found her. And hour later, Rain stood and walked silently over to Tom, who had taken to standing near the door, and ran her fingers down his cheek before they found themselves resting on his chest, watching an old scar with teary eyes.

"Bastard." She whispered before she kissed him, fingers digging hard into his head, his own hands tight around her back.

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well._

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know._

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue._

_Just boiling in my blood._

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are,_

_If you're a man at all._

_Well, I will figure this one out_

_On my own._

_(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")_

_On my own._

_(My thoughts you can't decode.)_

Catherine smiled as she felt her mother's mood lighten but when she saw a pair of brown eyes watching from the doorway, she laughed, so like Rain, drawing the attention of her parents.

"Kenneth, what are you doing out of bed?" She asked, moving quickly to the door, picking her brother up.

"I thought mommy was upset, but I guess she's not."

Giggling, Catherine kissed his cheek. "No, no little one, she's ok now."

"But, I th-" He started as he turned only to find himself eye level with Tom, who smirked when Kenneth flinched back.

"You're right Cathy, he does look an awful like me."

Kenneth reached forward until they brushed Tom's face, pulling back like he had been burned. Rain chuckled and pulled Kenny from Cathy's arms, smirking at her husband.

"Tom, play nice, this is the first time you've seen each other."

The next two hours were spent telling Tom about his son, who had fallen asleep, making Rain carry him back to his room while Catherine stood, stretching until Tom's fingers grabbed her wrist.

"I want an explanation, Catherine." He whispered, pushing the sleeves up to show a forest of scars along her arms.

"It's been hard, father and right now, I don't want to talk about it."

Before Tom could respond, Rain walked back in. "Well, I think he'll be happy tomorrow."

"Well, I have classes tomorrow. I know that I just got here, mum, but I'll come back this weekend, promise." Catherine said with a kiss for Rain and a small smile for Tom.

She slipped out of the room when Rain slid into Tom's lap.

**BACK AT HOGWARTS**

Catherine found herself on top of the Astronomy Tower, eyes tilted towards the full moon when arms wrapped around her waist.

"Jason, I'm sorry." She whispered, melting into his hold.

"It doesn't matter and you know it. As long as you think something is important, I'll take your silence. But one thing did irritate me, Catherine."

Turning, she smirked when she faced him. "Oh, what was that?"

"I didn't get to see you a lot this summer, so when you pushed me out the door, I was a little tiffed." His Irish accent rolled over her senses, letting her relax again.

She gave a small pout before saying, "I'm sorry, but something happened."

She proceeded to tell the tale again, Jason listening completely before commenting at the end

"I can't wait to hear your uncle's reaction."

"That's not funny Jason. I'll bet he'll kill Draco, then me."

"Know, I won't let that happen." Jason responded, kissing her.

She smiled and slid her arms around his neck while his arms wrapped tight around her back. When he broke the kiss, she rested her head against his chest, the beating of his heart like a bubble for her to hide in & they stayed there like that until dawn broke.

_Hey lady, don't give up on me_

_Don't burn your heart out love_

_Till we're ash over seas_

_Hey lady, said I don't wanna fight_

_Like pretty girls need cowboys_

_I need you here tonight_

_She screams for more_

_More than just some blue eyed metaphor_

_And the trouble is, the trouble is, she's always searching_

_The hour's late, don't wanna hear that it's all gonna end soon_

_No I'm not crazy I'm in control, and all of my friends still know_

_Hey lady, don't give up on me_

_Don't burn your heart out love_

_Till we're ash over seas_

_Hey lady, said I don't wanna fight_

_Like pretty girls need cowboys_

_I need you here tonight_

**A/N:** YO what's up? I'm happy I got this chapter up…BUT guess what? I'm on break right now, so I'll have more time to write…SWEET!

words: 2,285


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello again! Hey Hey Snuffles! Now, I know you ALL want to know, but I will not reveal a thing about Her future…HAHAHA I keep you all guessing.

**Songs**: Forever the Sickest Kids- She's a Lady

**Chapter 4:**

She was very comfortable in Jason's arms, the Slytherin like a well-built shield for the elf. She knew that she was only thirteen, but she believed, like her mother, that she had found her soul mate; not that she was a fool and done anything ridiculous with him yet. They had only been dating for a year now, so they both knew they would wait to do anything for a LONG while.

But the chaser was something truly constant in her life: her uncle had rarely left his French manor after the incident six years ago, her mother was almost always busy with either the Ministry or Kenneth and her Uncle Severus was busy with his potion works and somehow running Hogwarts at the same time. Jason walked into her life and gave her something steady and strong to hold on to when she needed it, one of the many reasons the other Ravenclaws first tolerated the Slytherin. Now, he was just like a member of the house, almost never in the Dungeons unless Catherine was there as well, but none would call it a perfect relationship.

Within only a week of dating, Catherine had been harassed and tormented by others for her choice, but she remained strong. That is until Jason's own brother objected to their relationship, calling her many, many sickly names. She still shivered when she remembered it, tears that still angered Jason to this day.

_"Jason, you would dare date the bastard child of a woman who refuses all standards? Mother will have your head for this!" Nathan had said loudly, in front of all in the Great Hall._

_The hall was silent instantly, none willing to help the couple, for none were used to them in anyway. Catherine was pale and still by Jason's side, tears hidden behind her brown orbs while Jason looked ready to kill his brother._

_"She's not one of us, she is a pathetic book worm, Jason! Father would not want…someone like her to bear his heirs, let alone be married into the family! I'm telling you, dump the broad and get your sense back."_

_"Speak one more word about her, Nathan and I will have your tongue." Jason hissed, his Irish voice rough with checked anger._

_"It's a shame that she shares the same name as a half-blood madman. If only her name was as pure as us, then I'm sure-"_

_The Hall was surprised that it was not Jason's fist that connected with Nathan's chin, but Catherine's, her eyes a dangerous red as they glared down at the boy._

_"Speak ill of my father or mother again…OR anyone that I love and I will do much worse then take your tongue."_

_Jason snaked his arm around her shoulder and lead her out of the hall to the Tower, letting her vent her frustration and cry her tears before they reemerged again, their fingers still entwined._

In the end, Lady Stephanie Brown was ecstatic to meet Catherine, as was Lord Fredrick Brown. Both knew of no reason why their son had acted so, but in the end, it didn't matter, as Nathan had moved to Germany with his aunt, stating that 'he needed to better study herbology there', but Catherine never let any know just how much she blamed herself for the torn family.

Jason could sense her emotions starting to frazzle, so he walked her back to her dorm so she could change, refresh and grab her bag before they left for breakfast and morning classes. He almost suggested that she sleep for the day, but she didn't want to raise suspicions and the world was not ready to know of Lord Riddle's return. No one would know, outside of the third year Ravenclaw girl's dorm, that she had not a wink of sleep.

They day past smoothly, both her and Jason having every class except for Herbology together; he had Ancient Runes at the same time. They made it to dinner without an incident of any kind; that is until David & Wilson Weasley stood up on the Gryffindor table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, good guys and Slytherins: I propose that we ring in the new school year with style and also show the freshie's what they have missed by not being our age for the last two years." The twins said, mirroring a grin so like their father's.

"Oh no." Catherine groaned, burying her head in Jason's shoulder.

Two years ago, it was discovered that although many of the incoming freshman were purebloods, many had grown with muggle TV shows and had somehow come up with the idea to sing to a random person, like the American version of **"Whose Line Is It Anyway?" **and after doing six times in their first year alone, the teachers had convinced them that more then three was quite dramatic…not that their seventh year would be quite at all, from what the twins had already passed to every third year.

Catherine was only amused by the antics because she had been pulled aside for one by her friends telling her that they were going to convince Jason to ask her out but she mustn't be in the room. If only she had listened because the songs were weird and slightly vulgar, but when he spotted her laughing in the back of the crowd, he escaped her friends, yelled for ten minutes about how this was all her fault (all while she was holding down her laughter with an impressive solid face on) and at the end of it, he kissed her hand and asked her out.

She was about to ask Jason if he wanted to leave when the twin's voice called out

"And this time, the lucky victim, I mean guest will be none other then the great, the amazing, the beautiful, the very spoiled LADY CATHERINE RIDDLE!"

Pale as a ghost, she begged for help from Jason who only gave a small smirk.

"I don't think you will get out of this. Go, before they pull you up." He gave a soft peck on her cheek before she stood, glaring at the twins, who hopped of their table and ran to the stage that was suddenly in the middle of the hall.

"Good people of Hogwarts, we, the males friends of Lady Catherine Riddle, have been thinking just how to help celebrate her 13th birthday in four days and we thought by having a double party, we could do it now! So, without further adu, Lady Riddle, if you will please sit here on this nice, comfy, un-jinxed chair (THANKS JASON, way to ruin fun) and now LETS BOOGY!"

Before she could even comprehend what was going on, the candles flickered out and she could see a group of seven boys around her and she groaned loudly when she saw who they all were and WHAT they were wearing. Her party throwers included: the twins. Caleb Bones, Steven Clearwater, Jacob Longbottom, Alexander Zabini & Joshua Jorden and they were wearing the most horrible clash of boy band clothes she had ever seen (what ever possessed American boys to wear such things?) and see started dying then before the music even started and boy did it start.

David and Wilson stood behind her while the other boys formed a circle around her, smirking at her obvious discomfort before the song started.

_"I'm in love with a girl I hate_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me_

_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor_

_I'd trade her in a second"_

Catherine had tears in her eyes as they started doing bad impressions of American boy bands, with badly timed dance routines and bad hand gestures.

_"She's a backseat driver_

_A drama provider_

_An instant update of the world_

_She's a first-class liar_

_A constant forgetter_

_She's attractive but bitter"_

She started playing her role, reacting to their word with half glares and snarls when they smiled at her while continuing their rape of dance.

_"Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around_

_Turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time"_

The twins both kissed her cheek, earning a swat from her.

_"She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with"_

Jason was dying on the floor, tears running down his face as he watched the fake seduction tricks that Zabini and Jorden were trying to pull, both being ignored by his girlfriend.

_"Take off your shoes_

_Come in the room_

_And baby, let's try not to argue_

_Turn out the lights_

_Turn on the radio_

_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_

_I'm too busy loving you_

_I'm too busy loving you"_

Even Headmaster Snape was laughing, clutching the table for support.

_"Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around_

_Turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time"_

Caleb had sweet talked her into getting up so they could dance around her, throwing confetti around her until she was litteraly covered with little, shiny stars and cupcakes, that right, cupcakes.

_"She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with"_

She had retaken her seat and observed the first years, who were either horror stricken, dead from laughter or plain shocked by the event.

_"Here I am_

_There you go again, again_

_And we will not ever be 18 again_

_Again_

_And I'm worn out of fighting_

_And every night you leave crying_

_And I could use some time_

_Here I am_

_There you go again"_

Jason had regained his composure and he was sure that Catherine was begging him to make it stop, as her eyes were wide when the group started doing bad dance routines, this one from the Bye Bye Bye video **(the group were horrible puppets, moved like zombies)**.

_"So here I am, and I'm dying_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

_Come back, come back to me_

_And I'll take you gladly_

_And I'll take you anyway"_

He made his way slowly up towards the stage, her view now blocked by the twins, who found themselves pushed down by her foot. Ladies shouldn't be messed with is right, if her growing irritation towards the song was any indication.

_"Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around_

_Turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time"_

Then Steven bowed when he walked up and Jason knew he saw the words "Just one day, my princess" mouthed to Catherine, who looked down at Jason. In an act he knew was revenge for taking so long to rescue her, she smiled and nodded to Clearwater, who had her in his arms instantly.

_"She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with"_

Jason saw red and raced to the stage, only to have Catherine turn and jump, forcing him to forget Steven and catch his girlfriend, who smiled into his lip before kissing him, thanking him for not rescuing her sooner.

**A/N:**Oh, ok I know this one has no part of the plot (That much) but I am OBSESSED with this song and kept thinking about this idea and had to do it….you have no idea how long a song is until you have to break up every verse **(dies)**

**words: 2,512  
**


End file.
